Delicia
by Feyris Nyan
Summary: No había entrado en sus planes el haber hecho eso, ¡lo único que quería era recuperar algo suyo! Todo era culpa de esa maldita, estúpida, horrorosa, pero al fin y al cabo hermosa, ropa interior roja. [Fic participante en "El Reto del Limón" del "Verdureto" del foro LADAF]
1. Tan cerca

**Hola buenas tardes! :D**

**Lo poco que tengo para decir es que me avergüenzo de no haber continuado con mis otros fics pendientes u_u  
>Han pasado meses...<br>Pero este reto en particular me pareció interesante y estoy decidida a cumplirlo lo más pronto posible, no vaya a ser cosa que se me pase el tiempo frente a mi nariz y entre en la _temida _sección de "Buscados por Fliqpy" D:**

**He aquí el primer capítulo (hecho en un día :'D me gusta sorprenderme a mí misma)  
>Intentaré traer las demás palabras (aún no estoy decidida si será un <em>Two-Shot <em>o_ Three-Shot_) pronto, muy pronto.**

**¡Que lo disfruten! :3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em> **Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece. Sus dueños respectivos son los del equipo de Mondo Media.

**_Fiction Rated:_ **M (un reto es un reto e.e)

**_Aviso/Advertencias: _**Ya se debería saber que esto tendrá _Contenido Lemonoso _xD

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tan cerca<strong>

_**•**_

_**•**_

_**La residencia en la que estaba -por ahora- viviendo, no era cualquier residencia. No era una mansión universitaria, aunque la razón por la que estaba allí era por la mismísima universidad a la que asistía.  
>No era el mejor de los lugares pero sí era el lugar más lindo que había visto. El ambiente era acogedor y aunque costaba un poco, su trabajo de medio tiempo podía pagarlo, así que podía permitírselo sin problemas.<br>Lo más llamativo de todo no era el hecho de la casa de tres plantas en sí, ni las numerosas habitaciones que contenía cada piso. Era el hecho de que por el momento la dueña de aquél lugar situado en Paris (oh, bello, Bello Paris) sólo había acogido a cinco personas para pasar el año allí. Entre esas personas…estaba Flaky**__. __**Y también alguien a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, a unos cuartos de distancia.  
>Ya había perdido el sentido del terror que le tenía a estar casi sola en aquella gigantesca mansión, aunque aún conservaba algo del temor cuando se iba a dormir en su habitación, y<strong>__**a que no había amigas o algún compañero con quien compartirla**__**. Pero era valiente.**_

_**Esta vez, también debía serlo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En cuanto supo que se había dormido, entró a la habitación.

Primera regla implícita de su intrusión: nada, _absolutamente nada,_ de ruidos extraños…o peor, conocidos. No, debía ser totalmente cautelosa y cuidadosa. Cualquier paso en falso podría costarle alguna patada en las tripas o un puñetazo inconsciente de parte de él.  
>De sólo pensar en eso le ponía los cabellos como púas del terror. No es que le tenía miedo en realidad…o si, un poco sí, pero era más bien miedo a su otra faceta.<p>

« _Exacto. Flaky ya sabía lo del 'pequeño' problema de Flippy, ya que éste (en variadas ocasiones y con ciertas indirectas) le había advertido que se alejara de él por "razones personales". A toda costa trataba de persuadirla de que no merecía ser su amigo desde que comenzó a comprender que bien podría ser un peligro para ella aunque jamás había mostrado su otra faceta ante la muchacha. Alguien tan enfermo como él no merecía tener una amiga con tal grado de inocencia, ni en el mejor de los cielos. Cuando ella le dijo que todo estaría bien, él le hizo jurar que, en cuanto tratara de lastimarla o de hacerle algo que no le gustara, de inmediato lo mandara al diablo. Pero vamos, es que en realidad la pelirroja no creía que las cosas llegarían a tal punto._

_Es que...tenía cierta esperanza en que las cosas no iban a salir mal, a pesar de su paranoia interna con las fobias._

_Pero, aún así, se lo prometió._

_Por supuesto que los constantes cambios de actitud abruptos por parte del peliverde le habían dado en qué pensar…hasta haber llegado a una conclusión gracias a la inteligencia de Flaky, y también (aunque no fue tan necesario) gracias al diagnóstico del estúpido de Lumpy. O al menos así le decía el hombre militar al psicólogo que residenciaba en la planta baja, el mismo que más de una vez lo había atendido, puesto que varias veces había hecho algo que le molestaba de sobremanera.  
>Lo único que debían recordar era que el chico tomase sus debidas pastillas para no despertar a su ente maligno a las horas exactas. Ni cinco minutos antes, ni cinco minutos después. Siempre lo hacía a la hora justa.<br>Bueno, en parte también era gracias a Flaky que Flippy cumplía con eso. Casi siempre ponía el despertador a la hora para que él se las tomara, pero ella a veces se lo hacía acordar. No le molestaba aquello, habían hecho muchas cosas para cuidarse mutuamente. Es lo que realmente hacían los amigos, ¿no? _»

Con cuidado, cerró la puerta que estaba enfrentada con el lado izquierdo de la cama del chico, lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Si había algo que le molestaba a Flip era que lo despertaran mientras dormía (a menos que fuera por una emergencia).

Pero esto no era una emergencia…para él. _Sí _lo era para Flaky. En ésa ocasión en que entró a la mañana en la habitación para dejarle una par de toallas perfumadas (pedidas amablemente por su compañero) que hacía poco habían salido del lavadero principal, se había olvidado un par de prendas de ella muy provocadoras, entre los pliegues de las toallas. Esas prendas estaban recién lavadas por equivocación: jamás habían sido usadas.  
>Por suerte («<em>Bendita suerte<em>» pensó) Flippy aún no las había visto, de haber sido así él se la habría devuelto con una sonrisa y a ella le habría dado un bonito ataque de nervios y vergüenza.

Estando descalza y caminando en puntitas para no hacer ruido con los talones, se dirigió al armario del fondo. Sabía que estaban ahí. Está de más decir que estaba trabajando a oscuras puesto que toda la habitación estaba tan iluminada como la boca de un oso (sólo un pequeño atisbo de luz de las farolas de la calle en medio de la noche lograba atravesar las cortinas de la ventana), pero se guiaba más o menos bien, conocía el dichoso espacio. Y por poco se da de frente con la dura madera de no haber extendido los dedos por mero acto instintivo.

Agradeciéndoles a sus sentidos, abrió la puerta con sigilo. Siempre con cuidado. La mini linterna que había llevado por si acaso (le había parecido una idiotez, pero cuando se trataba de un caso como ése todo valía) iluminó levemente la ropa que había adentro…totalmente desordenada. Suspiró desorientada, iba a tardarse su rato ahí adentro si quería hacer las cosas bien.

Lo pensó mejor: no tanto. Después de unos segundos de recorrer con los ojos y la poca luz que tenía todo el desorden, ahí en medio de un chaleco militar y una camisa (¿o remera?) estaban las toallas, casi tan bien acomodadas como se las había entregado. ¿Ni siquiera se había molestado en colocarlas en el estante encima de su cabeza, espacio en donde justamente iban esos pedazos de tela?  
>Suspiró nuevamente, pero esta vez de alivio.<br>Mordiendo la linterna para iluminar sin usar las manos, las sacó de su sitio y las desdobló lo más rápido que pudo. Ahí estaba: su sostén rojo.

Se mordió el labio, pensando en pegarle una patada en donde más le doliera al genio que había patentado esa cosa con voladitos y encaje. «_No, más bien a Giggles_» se dijo. Aunque agradecía el regalo de cumpleaños de una de sus amigas, de todos modos tenía ganas de tirarlo en algún basurero a no menos de 10 kilómetros a la redonda. La chica de pelo rosa le había dicho que cuando fuese la hora adecuada se asegurase de tener puesto su regalo. Flaky no había entendido lo que había querido insinuar hasta que Petunia largó una carcajada en medio de la conversación de las mujeres, antes de abrir el llamativo paquete. Claro, era obvio que Petunia ya sabía lo que contenía.  
>Ganas de quemar esa prenda no le faltaban, pero no lo hacía porque los obsequios de los amigos son reliquias de la vida, eso lo sabía muy bien. Y además, aunque nunca lo habría admitido, ciertamente era…lindo.<p>

Sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a guardar la linterna después de apagarla en un pequeño bolsillo, mientras que al sostén lo…bueno, no era su culpa tener algo de pecho, por lo que no podía doblarlo ni guardarlo en el bolsillo. Se lamentó bastante por eso, pero intentó no perder tiempo: tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato.

Cerró el armario, sin querer haciendo un pequeño chillido con la madera. Abrió los ojos, pensando en lo peor, esperando una patada, un insulto, un…

Nada. Lo que recibió fue el martilleo de su corazón casi explotando en sus oídos, la respiración silenciosa y entrecortada de sus pulmones…y otra pacífica de parte de él.  
>Suspiró y se relajó. Había estado bastante cerca del desastre.<p>

Se dio la vuelta para salir de inmediato de ahí antes de hacer alguna estupidez que le costara un ojo de la cara (recordó a Toothy con ése pensamiento, pobre chico) y caminó hasta el rectángulo de madera antigua pero resistente.

Sujetó la manija.

– ¿Qué? –susurró, anonadada. Ella nunca había cerrado la puerta con llave.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan :0<strong>

**Haha, hasta a mí me dejó en suspenso esto.  
><strong>

**Casi lo olvido, ¡no olviden pasar por el foro! :D  
>Y dejen reviews por favor :3<strong>


	2. Trampas

**Trampas**

•

•

– En verdad me sorprende el hecho de que justamente, ahora mismo, estés parada en la habitación de un hombre a las tres y veintiocho de la mañana. Siento como eres, creo...no, en realidad estoy más que seguro, que viniste por una muy buena razón. ¿No es cierto, Flaky querida?

Nunca en su vida había experimentado una frialdad tan grande en su sudor hasta que escuchó las palabras de esa voz.

No hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber quién era…o bien, para saber cuál de los dos era. Oh oh oh maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!

– Antes de que _intentes _salir, ¿no te estás olvidando de algo? –susurró la voz masculina. Si, ahora sabía perfectamente cuál de los dos era. Casi habiéndose olvidado de respirar, dio media vuelta lentamente– Si quieres, te ayudo a colocártelo –frente a sus ojos, ahí estaba él. Alto, sonriendo de lado morbosamente, con sus típicas ropas a pesar de lo poco que veía en medio de la oscura habitación, y en su mano un…algo, rojo…

Se puedo ver claramente cómo las pupilas de la pelirroja se dilataron violentamente al identificar el resto del conjunto que DEBÍA tener en SUS manos. Notó que se pecho le dolía un poco al no respirar, e inspiró hondo. Maldijo mentalmente a Giggles y a Petunia y al idiota que les haya vendido eso y a su propia estupidez de no haberse apurado. Claramente él había esperado ese momento, para hacerle sentir vergüenza con el fin de poder verla rebalsando en humillación; además de que tendría que haberlo sabido, ya que ahora que lo pensaba, no se había dado cuenta de que ciertamente faltaba la tanguita de encaje rojo recién lavada que tendría que haber estado 'perdido' entre los pliegues de las toallas.  
>Aunque casi no podía hablar de la vergüenza que sentía, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y le dijo, en tono susurrante pero molesto:<p>

– Devuélveme e-es-so… –tartamudeó, pero se alegró un poquito de que sonara firme aquello.

– Que te devuelva...¿qué? –preguntó, sonriendo.

¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

– Te propondré algo –dijo él, sentándose en su cama matrimonial con cierta lentitud mientras sujetaba la prenda–. Podemos hacer...bueno, un especie de trato. No algo que tengamos que firmar, no un papel que fácilmente se pueda quemar. Nada del calibre de esa mierda –ella parpadeó, confusa–. Si quieres que te devuelva esto –alzó la cosita roja frente a los ojos de Flaky–, y debido a que _innecesariamente_ me despertaste de un buen sueño, vas a tener que hacer lo que yo quiera. No es difícil, no te preocupes. De hecho, cumplir con ello es más fácil de lo que crees –sonrió con satisfacción.

– ¿P-por q-qué simplemente no m-me lo das y-y ya? –preguntó molesta. ¿Quién se creía que era? Oh, claro que sí. Era Fliqpy, ¿qué podía esperar de él?

– Porque –se levantó, asustándola– así las cosas no tienen sentido, cariño. No tiene gracia hacer de manera fácil los objetivos de uno –¿Fliqpy hablándole cariñosamente?

– No te entiendo... –con nerviosismo retrocedió un paso.

– Como te dije, es simple. No voy a darte esto hasta que hayas recompensado con un acto 'bondadoso' el que me hayas despertado innecesariamente. ¿Quieres que te dicte la lista de los errores que acabas de cometer? Aparte de lo que acabo de comentarte, entrar sin permiso a la habitación de un hombre como yo, y ni siquiera disculparte por eso, son errores...digamos, mayúsculos.

– ¡Sólo quería recuperar a-algo que es mío! No quise despertarte –con cada palabra sentía que el calor subía a su rostro–, yy lamento haberlo hecho. De verdad...p-por favor, d-devuélveme e-esa...cosa.

Fliqpy se quedó pensativo, pero sin dejar de observar en cómo podía cumplir su cometido. Flaky quedó en el mismo estado, pero pensando en que quería largarse de ahí como fuese. El corazón le latía como las palas de un helicóptero y la respiración se le había acelerado bastante ante el silencio profundo que reinaba.  
>Esperaba que no lo hubiese notado.<p>

– Déjame pensarlo –dijo él al fin.

De apenas dos zancadas rápidas, y sin que se lo hubiese visto venir, se acercó a ella hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Tuvo que agacharse un poco para mirarla bien, esa expresión de miedo con esos ojos llenos de sorpresa.

– No.

– ... –abrió la boca para protestar, pero no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera balbucear. Repitió la acción un par de veces más, pero sentía la garganta demasiado seca. Lo tenía muy, muy cerca. Podía ver los ojos amarillentos, lo que le provocaba más sudor y más martilleos en sus oídos. El corazón le iba a explotar si seguía así.

– Eres encantadora –admiró él, riendo con naturalidad–. Pero no es suficiente por el momento. Si quieres largarte de aquí sana y salva va a ser mejor que escuches mi propuesta –siempre de forma inesperada, esta vez se alejó dándole la espalda y se sentó nuevamente pero en una silla de escritorio.

Suspiró. Debía rendirse, ¿qué más le quedaba por hacer?– ¿Q-qué e-es lo que q-quieres...? –musitó.

– Si vas a salir de aquí...que sea vistiendo este precioso conjunto rojo.

•

•

* * *

><p>•<p>

•

Flaky realmente no podía creerlo.

« _¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto? Oh, si, claro. Todo empezó desde el estúpido momento en que gracias a mi estupidez decidí no tirar a la basura este estúpido conjunto con estúpidos encajes que estaba en una estúpida caja que me regaló la estúpida de mi mejor amiga en mi estúpido cumpleaños _»

– Mierda –en serio, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Fliqpy se lo había propuesto, ella estaba a punto de cumplirlo. Y con eso, podía irse finalmente. Era un precio alto para su humillación.

La vergüenza la inundaba y estaba a punto de ahogarla. Ni siquiera aguantaba más de dos segundos seguidos en mirarse al espejo de cuerpo entero que "casualmente" estaba ahí. Se había desnudado con nerviosismo después de cerrar la puerta del baño privado con traba, sin olvidar que aún estaba en la dichosa habitación de su amigo con doble personalidad.

"– _No es que no te puedas tomar el tiempo que quieras –rió el peliverde– pero intenta no tardarte demasiado. De hecho, tendrías que saber que odio esperar._"

Para colmo se lo había recalcado. Y después de advertírselo, casi había corrido hacia el baño ya que le había acelerado el corazón.

Se pasó agua por la nuca y la cara. Necesitaba calmarse, ¿mostrarse en ropa interior frente a un hombre? No era cualquier hombre, era su...amigo. No sabía qué era peor en realidad. Lo que más le preocupaba, aparte de lo que haría en esos momentos, era que lo vería todos los días y recordaría ese momento, sin importar que viera a uno o al otro.  
>Pero Fliqpy parecía tan...despreocupado. Los hombres se tomaban las cosas más a la ligera que las mujeres.<br>¿Era lo mismo en este caso? ¿Se olvidaría rápidamente de ello? Debía recordarse que siendo Fliqpy le importaba un carajo las cosas que le preocupaban a los demás.

Tal vez era lo mismo en este caso. Ciertamente, sólo debía posar casi desnuda para él, y luego...luego podía largarse.

_Un trato es un trato._

– Ugh...

Ya tenía puesta la ropa interior. No se atrevía a mirarse por miedo a morirse ahí mismo, pero supo que le quedaba como guante. Ni demasiado ajustado, ni suelto.

Antes de abrir la puerta, respiró hondo por última vez, apagó la luz del cubículo en donde estaba, y salió.

Tuvo que esperar unos segundos para adaptarse de nuevo a la oscuridad que inundaba todo lo que veía. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que logró divisar las cosas en su lugar, y ahí estaba Fliqpy...

Mientras caminaba hacia él con lentitud, notó varias cosas a la vez. A algunas de ellas les agradeció profundamente, como por ejemplo, el que no hubiese la suficiente luz para verla completamente. Incluso si se colocaba a la luz de la ventana no iba a ser suficiente para él, y eso lo sabía.  
>Lo otro, era que (al no tener ropa) se sentía muy ligera caminando en ese estado. Descalza, rígida, sudando copiosamente y con mucho calor en las mejillas, continuó hasta quedar frente a la cama. Cuando se detuvo, se atrevió a alzar la mirada sólo hasta las rodillas de él.<p>

– Qué vergonzosa eres –dijo Fliqpy–. Me encantaría verte más, es una lástima...

– P-pensé que esto...iba a ser s-suficiente para ti... –masculló. Si no decía algo ahí mismo era probable que nunca más hablaría. No quería quedarse muda.

– De hecho, la idea era observarte en ropa interior, así que... –las piernas de él se movieron y la cama hizo un ruido muy poco audible, ¿se había levantado?– ...hay que cumplir con la idea.

¿Qué? La sombra de su musculoso cuerpo le estaba acercando. Flaky retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente hasta chocar con la puerta, sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba la respiración de nuevo.

– Por lo tanto, voy a _verte_ en ropa interior.

Las manos de él se extendieron y se abrieron hasta toparse con los senos de la pelirroja. Esta casi chilló al sentirlo, pero en vez de eso soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¡Eso no había entrado en el trato!

– ¿Q-q-qué ha-a-aces...? –intentó hablar y detenerlo. Sin darse cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos, colocó sus manos en los brazos de él para quitárselo de encima.

Pero repentinamente un pequeño calorcito, uno distinto al que venía sintiendo, se acumuló entre sus piernas y recorrió levemente su espina, haciéndola estremecer. Soltó un gemido cuando él movió más las manos y recorrió con una de ellas su cintura, su cadera, lentamente...hasta llegar a _esa zona_...

– ¡Ahh! –exclamó, abriendo los ojos con rudeza– Esp-pera, ahí no...no m-me...toq...ques...eso...

– No se puede romper el trato –la voz masculina sonaba un poco pesada, incluso algo excitada, pero sin perder ni un poco de la firmeza–, si vamos a hacer las cosas en medio de la oscuridad, entonces, ¿qué mejor forma que actuar como los ciegos? ¿Acaso no sabías que ellos ven de ésta forma?

– ¡Esto no estaba en el trato! –replicó ella con rapidez, apretando los dientes al intentar no gemir contra los dedos que tocaban con vehemencia su cuerpo. Sin éxito.

– ¿No? –rió Fliqpy contra su rostro al verla con los ojos cerrados– Pues permiteme demostrarte lo contrario.

Se apretó un poco contra ella y la acorraló contra la puerta. Una de sus manos fue directo al trasero femenino y la acarició con fuerza. Se regocijó al sentirla gemir fuertemente, a la vez que la mano de ella sujetaba casi con furia la chaqueta que tenía puesta.

– ¡B-basta!

– No-

Cada uno de ellos estaban forcejeando, uno contra los deseos del otro. Mientras ella intentaba quitárselo de encima para evitar caer en sus brazos, él intentaba tocar lo más que pudiera para conseguir que los instintos ganasen como fuere.  
>Pero ambos iban perdiendo de cierta forma.<p>

De repente lanzó un chillido que casi agujereó el oído izquierdo de Fliqpy de lo potente y cerca que estaba. Con esto logró que se detuviera, y dejó de tocarla intensamente para sujetarle las muñecas como si sus dedos fueran esposas. Las apoyó contra la puerta con fuerza.

– Me parece increíble –dijo Fliqpy, agitado. Flaky también estaba en las mismas condiciones.

– ¿Por qué quieres esto? –de alguna forma el tartamudeo se le había ido de inmediato con esas acciones, pero apenas se dio cuenta de ello.

– La verdadera pregunta es, ¿por qué te resistes?

La pelirroja sintió un cosquilleo en su parte baja el ver que una de las piernas del peliverde estaba metida entre las suyas. Oh no

– Recuerda que..._un trato, es un trato_.

La visión se le nubló. Ya no podía aguantarlo más. Al diablo su plan original, esto era mil veces mejor y no lo iba a negar.

Soltando un gemido, atrapó con brusquedad los labios de él y, con cierta sorpresa de parte del mismo, comenzaron a besarse con pasión. A cada momento en que las lenguas se acariciaban y los labios se mordían, algo crecía en cada uno. La humedad entre las piernas de Flaky la hacían sentir un poco incómoda, sobre todo porque lo notaba cada vez más cuando la pierna de él se movía. El miembro atrapado en los bóxers de Fliqpy era notorio, lo cual le comenzaba a doler en cada momento de espera.

Pero la danza bucal terminó demasiado pronto...para Flaky. Él se apartó después de soltarse y darle un beso rápido, y luego la miró de pies a cabeza con ansia. Era imposible que ella misma se sonrojara más, pero de alguna forma sintió más calor en el rostro cuando comenzó a pensar en lo mucho que deseaba esto. Apoyó la espalda y las palmas de las manos en la puerta de madera, y elevó un poco los pechos para que se notase lo rápido y fuerte que respiraba.

Quería acostarse con él. De inmediato.

– Fliqpy... –susurró, con la voz más sensual que pudo encontrar en sí misma.

Éste se sorprendió de eso. Pero se recuperó rápidamente de su aturdimiento al interpretar perfectamente la energía que irradiaba la mujer que estaba frente suyo.  
>Era deseo. Era pasión. Era erotismo. Era todo sinónimo que definía los pensamientos de alguien que requería sexo de inmediato. Sabía perfectamente de ello.<p>

Porque él estaba igual de ansioso.

Se quitó la camiseta que vestía para dejar a la vista unos marcados abdominales, unos que Flaky no pudo ver bien ante la ausencia de luz, pero sabía que la prenda había ido a parar a otro lado fuera de su anatomía. Y sin siquiera pensarlo caminó rápidamente y estampó sus labios en los de él nuevamente mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos, para luego rodear la nuca y tironearle levemente los cabellos.  
>El peliverde la tomó por el trasero y, caminando de espaldas hacia atrás sin dejar de besarla, se sentó en la cama atrayéndola hacia él. Cuando se sentó encima de su erección, soltó un rugido-suspiro. Y continuaron explorándose las bocas<p>

Ella desconocía los placeres que podía darle a un hombre, pero al instante de recordar en un segundo los consejos (que había leído en secreto) que sacó de una revista de mujeres que tenía Lammy, supo que podía intentarlo ahí mismo. Era el momento preciso de hacerle saber al hombre que estaba bajo suyo todo lo que estaba mandando al diablo por esa noche.

Sin embargo...jamás había hecho algo como eso, ni siquiera intentado. ¿Cómo empezar con lo que tenía en mente? No tenía la habilidad de una mujer que sabía ser seductora naturalmente, así que sólo le quedaba recurrir al rubor y a los movimientos tímidos...Fliqpy seguramente la guiaría después.

Por lo que, un poco animada por la idea aunque no menos avergonzada, comenzó a descender lentamente bajándose de las piernas de él para arrodillarse frente suyo. Sus temblorosas manos habían quedado en las rodillas masculinas, ¿cómo debía actuar ahora? ¿Cómo tenía que hacer sexo oral por primera vez?  
>Que suerte que no podía ver su rostro lleno de dudas que la atormentaban debido a la reinante oscuridad. E incluso casi se había olvidado de que estaba en ropa interior.<p>

El hombre había visualizado cada uno de sus movimientos, y sabía perfectamente qué venía a continuación. También pudo sentir la duda de ella, así que tenía que tomar las riendas del asunto empezando con desabrocharse el pantalón él mismo, y a continuación bajar un poco su bóxer para sacar lo que le estaba doliendo hace rato.

Sin decir nada, tomó una mano femenina y colocó la palma sobre su miembro. Cuando se lo sujetó con cierta fuerza y vacilación, respiró hondo.  
>Comenzaron los movimientos estimulantes, y también los gemidos ahogados. Al cabo de un momento de relajación y éxtasis, Flaky ya respiraba agitadamente ante el grosor y largo de lo que sostenía, ¿le entraría en la boca?<p>

Estaba claro que ya había perdido parte de la razón.

– ¿C-cómo...? –intentó preguntar, pero se calló al sentir que una mano le recorría la frente -al parecer con intención de quitarle el fleco de la misma-, que luego sujetó junto al cabello de la coronilla provocándole un estremecimiento en la espina.

– Sólo...abre la boca.

Obedeció, vacilante. Parte de la seguridad se le fue abajo, pero eso fue reemplazado con la nueva sorpresa: ahora tenía algo dentro. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y empezar a mover su lengua. El peliverde se regocijó soltando otro gruñido sonoro, quería más de ella. Se recordó que tenía el control, por lo que comenzó a moverla hacia delante y hacia atrás. Una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

« _¡Dios mio! _» ¡Si seguía haciendo eso le dolería la mandíbula!

Cada vez más rápido, aguantando y saboreando esa cosa. Hasta que Fliqpy por fin la detuvo ya que supo que iba a llegar a...

– Detente –murmuró casi furioso, alejándola. Eso había estado cerca.

Los sentidos se le estaban inundando de todo aquello que estaban sintiendo, a ambos. Para Flaky todo era nuevo y raro, pero no por eso desagradable. Para Fliqpy, no era tan nuevo en realidad, salvo por el detalle de que estaba haciéndolo con ella. Y aún faltaba mucho más.

– Ven aquí –dijo el, volviendo a sonreír. La pelirroja se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y, un tanto confusa, se acostó en la cama boca abajo como él le indicaba. El espacio acolchonado estaba un poco iluminado por la luz de la ventana. De alguna forma hacía todo más misterioso, pero también...más atractivo.

– Abre...tus rodillas...

Obedeció, ¿qué era lo que se proponía? Quedó en una posición rara, pero dejó de ser tan rara cuando tomó su trasero y la levantó sin esfuerzo; quedando sus pies, rodillas, pecho, brazos y cabeza apoyados en la cama. Sintió algo en la entrepierna.

– ¡AHH! –gritó. Fliqpy no estaba utilizando sus manos, sino más bien...algo mucho más cálido y húmedo.

La habitación se llenó con aullidos y gemidos. Hubo más de un grito de éxtasis. Sentía que con cada lamida una chispa de placer le recorría la espalda como si fuera fuego. La temperatura subió.

El hombre que la estaba mimando sentía un sabor dulce en su boca. Quiso arrancar esa tela y dejarla hecha jirones para poder apreciar mucho más la belleza que le podía proporcionar verla en ése estado. Pero, por el momento, se había conformado con escucharla, saborearla, olerla.

Pero deseaba más, mucho más.

– ¡AH! ¡Fliqpy!

Un grito, sumado a un estremecimiento, junto con un retorcijón de parte de ella, le hizo saber el momento exacto en que se había corrido gracias a él, y sonrió con ganas.

Ya había aguantado bastante. Flaky estaba tan encerrada en su propio cuerpo, experimentando y sintiendo cada rayo de placer, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando este la había dado vuelta para quedar boca arriba. Sin embargo, lo que sí sintió fue que la levantaba -sujetándola de las piernas y agarrando su trasero- y la besaba. Una ráfaga leve de aire les agitó muy poco el cabello a ambos, ya que él estaba caminando con ella hacia una pared. La estampó con cierta suavidad en ella y, sin dejar de besarla, procedió con una habilidad propia de él a correr a un lado su prenda inferior, y la penetró.

Ella se soltó del beso y volvió a gritar de sorpresa. A pesar de haber estado embriagada de placer, no podía negar que le sorprendió un poco esa intrusión. Más no le había dolido, que raro, ¿qué estaba pasando? Fliqpy también se había topado con la sorpresa de no encontrar impedimento alguno en la embestida.  
>Ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo no estaba funcionando, o mejor dicho, que algo faltaba...pero, en el estado que estaban, ¿qué les importaba?<p>

– Sigue –dijo ella, gimiendo ante lo mucho que lo sentía. No era dolor, era algo desconocido, sorprendente.

Inexplicablemente delicioso.

Una embestida. Otra. Otra más. Entrar y salir, una y otra vez. Sudor caliente. Cada momento que pasaba se aumentaba la velocidad y la profundidad, sabiendo que no había dolor que pudiera impedir el deleite. Gritos y gemidos, gruñidos y algún rugido, empapelaba la habitación entera. Volver a entrar, volver a salir de ése interior cálido.

Golpes húmedos de caderas contra caderas.

Hasta que, al fin, ambos llegaron al final de la escalera que iba directo al cielo.

•

•

* * *

><p>•<p>

•

Sin abrir los ojos, sintió que su largo y rojo cabello estaba húmedo por el sudor. Su cuerpo entero también, incluso cuando habían pasado horas desde que había salido -no por cuenta propia- de la habitación de su compañero. El sol asomaba lentamente por su ventana y...

Se despertó sobresaltada sin incorporarse, abriendo los ojos con rudeza. Un momento, ¿estaba empapada? ¿Y con su pijama?

– ¿Q-q-qué? –se preguntó en un murmullo ronco, desconcertada. ¿Había sido real todo aquello?

¿O es que sus fantasías pervertidas habían hecho acto de presencia mientras dormía?

Ay, mierda. ¿Otra vez?

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>**_shit shit shit. _Ya pasaron al menos diez minutos de la fecha límite. Y el colmo es que no quedó como quería (pero me conformo).**

**Disculpame por este error Mi Querida Adilay, odio que las netbooks estén rotas. Sobre todo que esté así con la que escribía libremente ;-;**

**Agradezco profundamente a _Sukima _(¡eres tan linda!) y a ambos _Guest_ (los abo) por los estimulantes comentarios. :3**

**¡Gracias por leer! Dejen sus reviews por favor :'3**


End file.
